Humbug
|release date = 2014-02-19 |release version = 1.2.5 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Earth, Ethereal |beds required = 5 |element1 = Poison |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Quarrister and Clamble + Quarrister and Thumpies + Quarrister and PomPom + Quarrister and Reedling |breeding time = (Earth) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Earth) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 20 |placement xp = 375,000 |placement xp 2 = 10,125 |rare version = |composer version = Humbug (Composer) }} Description The Humbug joined the song on February 19th 2014. Its body resembles that of a bee, wasp, or hornet, with charcoal-gray and light greenish-yellow furry stripes. It has a beaked face. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending its knees like the Quarrister, except for the steadier motion and a slight twitch of its wings. Song Audio sample: The Humbug's song is a legato synthesizer sound, providing smooth chords to an island's song. Breeding The Humbug can be bred using a combination of one four-element monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Quarrister and Clamble * + Quarrister and Thumpies * + Quarrister and PomPom * + Quarrister and Reedling There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Humbug; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Humbug. Note that a Rare Monster can substitute any parent. The only exceptions are "Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas. These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%. That means during the event, you'll know there is a 5x higher chance. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Note: with the Ethereal Island update, Humbug can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes |Thumpies|9| |Kazilleon|9| |Floofy Nest|24||Flappy Flag|9||Piney Tree|13| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin "Humbug" is an English-language term, originally (mid-1700s) referring to a trickster or fraud, later used more generally as a term of derision or scorn (e.g. "Bah! Humbug!"). More recently the word has been used to describe bugs that actually hum, and Norton Juster's novel The Phantom Tollbooth has an insect character named "Humbug". It is also a BUG-like monster and its wings create a HUMming sound. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * It is true that some insects are attracted to warm places, as Humbug is to Earth Island. * Some of Humbug's names are references to "A Christmas Carol," Being "Bezziwig" to Fezziwig, "Krachit" to Bob Cratchit, and "Skrooj" to Ebenezer Scrooge. ** Humbug in itself is a reference to Scrooge's most famous line, "Bah Humbug." Category:Monsters Category:Earth Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Mirror Islands Category:Poison Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster